


Good Morning, Rory

by alt_universe_me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_universe_me/pseuds/alt_universe_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an elbow pressed against Rory’s stomach, a forehead leaning against Rory’s shoulder, and cold feet nudging at Rory’s calves. Rory blinked awake and tried to push the Doctor’s elbow away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Rory

There was an elbow pressed against Rory’s stomach, a forehead leaning against Rory’s shoulder, and cold feet nudging at Rory’s calves. Rory blinked awake and tried to push the Doctor’s elbow away.

“Why can’t you sleep like a normal person?” Rory muttered as his attempts to get some space on the bed were defeated—the Doctor only reached out and wrapped his arms around Rory’s middle.

“Humans are the most adaptable species in the universe,” the Doctor said, his mouth now against Rory’s neck, the warm puff of breath making Rory shiver a little. “I’m sure you’ll adjust.”

“That, or make you sleep in your own bed,” Rory threatened. As per usual, the Doctor ignored Rory’s threats. It was a habit that might have bothered Rory, if he ever had any intention of carrying through with any of them.

“Where’s Amy?” Rory asked, lifting a hand to stroke at the Doctor’s sleep-mussed hair.

“Over here,” she answered, and Rory craned his head to see her sitting across the room on the sofa with a book in her lap. “The Doctor woke me up with all his moving around in his sleep.”

“You know, on Esto, the species sleep standing up.”

“That’s because they’re telepathic plants, Doctor.” Amy smiled knowingly at him, an expression that clearly said ‘you should know better than to tell me things, because I remember.’

“We could always go into stasis chambers for a while,” the Doctor suggested. “We’d be energized for years!”

“I’m not going into stasis, Doctor,” Amy said firmly. “For all I know, I’d wake up in the middle of a black hole.”

“Or eaten by giant insects,” the Doctor said too-cheerfully. Amy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book.

“Oh, that’s much better,” Rory mumbled. He wiggled out of the Doctor’s hold, shoved off the bed sheets and stood up. He watched the Doctor stretch his limbs out over the entire bed and smile up at him, as if to say ‘look at me, I’m adorable.’

“I think we need a bigger bed,” said Rory.

“Ooh, we could get a water bed,” the Doctor said. “I’ve always wanted to try one of those.”

“I’m not sleeping underwater, Doctor,” Amy answered without lifting her eyes. “Humans can’t breathe underwater.”

“How did you know I didn’t mean--“

“A regular water bed? Were you actually suggesting that?”

“Well, no, but--“

“I rest my case.”

The Doctor pouted, then jumped out of bed and ran a hand through the unruly mop of hair on his head.

“All right, Amy Pond. I think it’s time I showed you something really fantastic. We haven’t even scratched the surface of what’s out there in the universe. You two, console room, ten minutes.” The Doctor flashed them each a smile and hurried out of the room.

“Should we tell him he’s still wearing pajamas?” Rory asked, tugging on a pair of jeans.

“Nah,” Amy shook her head. “It’s more fun to see him try to get into places while wearing bunny slippers.”

The End


End file.
